


The one that didn’t take

by Lavenderhydrangea



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Clark, Angst?, Gen, OC, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderhydrangea/pseuds/Lavenderhydrangea
Summary: There had been slip ups with Kara and Conner in the beginning, true, but they came around—it was difficult but they came around. As he watched Rae-Nim as he called himself stalk back and forth in his trophy room, where the Bottled City of Kandor once sat on a pedestal, he hoped this situation would bare the same results.





	The one that didn’t take

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't really have an official canon to fit into since I'm not quite sure if this info is up to date or super accurate to the Superman mythos. An AU I guess?

All Clark learned of Krypton came from readings and recordings. Even so, he’d felt he truly absorbed its spirit just as he had Earth’s. As years passed and he’d come in contact with more like him in the forms of Kara and Conner, he’d always made it a point teach them this duality that they inherited through circumstance. Krypton was the blood, the bones, the foundation. Earth was the body, the flesh, the heart. It always made much more sense to them when he explained it that way. 

Of course he been told by people, both the close civilian and the costume type alike, to not weight his lessons down with his bias. The point being that everyone must make their own choices about their place in the world. 

It was a fake reason.

 

None of his friends would risk their lives everyday if they truly believed in the “it’s your choice’ mantra. They’d talk people down from making horrible decisions using there so called biases all the time. It had more to do with how he took it when people didn’t take well to his lessons. There had been slip ups with Kara and Conner in the beginning, true, but they came around—it was difficult but they came around. As he watched Rae-Nim as he called himself stalk back and forth in his trophy room, where the Bottled City of Kandor once sat on a pedestal, he hoped this situation would bare the same results. 

He eyed the fellow Kryptonian’s simple black skin suit.” What were you then? A scientist? A politician?”

 

“ A servant in wait for his master.”

 

He wanted to ask about the whereabouts of Kandor but asking too early would risk angering Rae.

 

“This master you speak of. Who is he?”

 

Arms now behind his back, Rae slowed his step, and spread his lips into an impish grin. Clark asked a million dollar question that he would relish answering.

 

“You’ve never heard our master? Our great savior?”

 

He’d heard of and knew a savior but he highly doubt that was who he was talking about.

 

“Should I have?”

 

“ He has saved and preserved many. Only a fool would not know of him.”

 

Clark fought to keep judgement out of his expression.

 

“But it’s never too late for one to become better acquainted with him. Especially one of us”,His eyes flickered over the S shaped glyph on his suit,“ Kal of the house of El, join me as I survery Earth and I will show you the greatness that is The Collector.

 

The Collector.

 

Brainiac.

 

“With all due respect, I decline the invitation.” He said, folding his arms.

 

“You reject our master?”

 

“I reject a madman.”

 

Sneering, Rae pushed back with, “You are as corrupted as the others.” 

 

“What others? Are they in Kandor?”

 

“I now understand what the collector meant when he said you were a stubborn one.”

 

“Are you apart of some type of sect?”

 

“To think you are in line to be preserved. Bah! For what?”

 

Desperate to keep the conversation steady on Kandor, he asked firmly, “You’re from Kandor aren’t you? What part?”

 

“Such disregard for your greater.”

 

He put the Superman base in his voice for his next question. “Where is Kandor?”

 

“Gone! As you soon shall be!” Rae punctuated his statement with a blast of heat vision.

 

Clark dove out of the way before he was impaled by pieces of the Sunstone crystal ceiling. They Peirce halfway through the floor upon their sudden collapse, leaving cracks around their circumference. 

 

Clark took flight and shot for him , arms out, poised to tackle him against the wall.

 

“Stop this. Now.”

 

“Never.”

 

Rae’s chest puffed up and he blew out a gush of air.

 

Hands digging into the wall behind Rae for anchorage, Clark grunted under the pressure. Behind him, his Legion of Superhero statues shattered to the floor one by one.

 

“You said you wanted to survey the earth. I can show you how to do that. The right way.” 

 

“You will only taint my mind with filth.”

 

Rae kicked him in the chest. He went soaring further backwards into his trophy room . The wind whistled in his ears and he felt himself crash through marble and granite of his JLA statues. His vision stopped spinning when he spotted Rae’s figure between Ma and Pa’ s statues. 

 

“Filth.” He gripped Ma’s statue by the neck and kicked his leg out at the base of Pa’s statue, the by now familiar shattering sound echoing loud as the latter statue hit the floor. “All of it! “ He lifted Ma’s statue over his head.   
“Wait!”

 

Rae’s grip tightened on Ma’s statue, but he drove off the urge to lob it.

 

Clark breathed. His exhales were shaky.

 

“Brainac is not a good man. What you call saving is what people here would call imprisonment.”

 

“People here don’t know any better, but you should.”

 

Clark inched closer. He eased his arms up and out so he would be ready to catch Ma.

 

“The people of Krypton wouldn’t want this.”

 

Rae flinched back as if he’d been punched through the chest. His eyes darkened and slowly his grip grew even tighter around Ma’s neck until...

 

Snap.

 

Clark dropped to the floor at the same time his heart did. He swept his hands out for marble and granite pieces on the floor, to bring them closer, to cradle them. As if his touch would will the statue whole again, he ran his thumb over the peices he gathered. It wasn’t irreplaceable; He could always have more statues made but nothing could ever take away the pain of seeing anything with he faces of people he loved and respected be carelessly destroyed. Every thought left on the ruined statues lead him to the image of their real life counter parts, bloodied and scattered about the trophy room.

 

“Where are the people of Krypton now?” Rae simply asked.

 

Clark balled his hand into a fist, crushing the statue pieces into dust. He had to stop him, before he ruined the rest of his Fortress, before he ruined his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any tips to help me with my writing? Let me know in the comments below!!


End file.
